


[Podfic] Strange Consequences

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, F/F, Femslash February, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual Bondage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud: "I'm going to give you what you want. After you tell me."





	[Podfic] Strange Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100981) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> There's something a little janky with the sound on this recording, gets a little unpleasant with higher volume. I'm not sure how that happened or how to fix it. 
> 
> Please enjoy this quick [outtake](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Gaila%20outtake.mp3), in which my shouting Gaila's anguish caused my girlfriend to call out from the other room and ask if I was okay.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Strange%20Consequences.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 8:23 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
